


ZANNEN

by soynadyha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soynadyha/pseuds/soynadyha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, editor en busca de la <i>perra-diosa</i>. <i>Koigokuro</i>, un manuscrito fascinante que llega a sus manos. Todo resulta maravilloso hasta que se encuentra con el autor. La <i>mala suerte</i>, su enemiga potencial, le llevara a vivir situaciones poco afortunadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZANNEN

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera historia de mi autoría, un tanto más cómica y divertida. Espero la disfruten.

 

 

_I_

 

 

**Pie izquierdo, pata de conejo**

 

 

**________________________________________**  


 

 

Esa mañana despertó con el escándalo de la alarma estremeciendo la habitación, y solamente para darse cuenta que, de nuevo, se había levantado tarde, muy tarde. En su desesperado intento por levantarse de la cama, las sabanas se enredaron en entre sus pies y terminó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Su día, definitivamente, había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

—Maldición —masculló con la mejilla embarrada en el frío suelo.

Un vez con las piernas firmes en el suelo, corrió a darse una ducha, rápida y helada. Minutos después bajó las escaleras mientras se calzaba los zapatos, pescó su mochila, un suéter, la cartera y con una pan en la boca cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa. Segundos después volvió a entrar sin retirar las llaves del cerrojo, bajo la atenta mirada de una criatura, que posada en el barandal de las escaleras lo miró con sus ojos rojizos.

—Perdóname, Kyu —dijo cariñosamente el muchacho, acercándose al animal—. Ya deje comida en tu plato. Cuídate mucho —continuó y, tomando por el hocico a la bola de pelos, le plantó un beso en la nariz—. Nada de morder los sillones, ni hacerte pis en el tapiz —Salió de la casa y por segunda vez volvió a abrir la puerta—. Y nada de acostarte en mis almohadas.

El pequeño y peludo animalejo parpadeó y levantó la cabeza con altivez al momento en que la puerta era cerrada con llave. Cuando desaparecieron las exclamaciones de su amo, saltó a las escaleras y subió directamente al cuarto donde le esperaban las cálidas y acolchonadas almohadas de su patético amo.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Naruto cabeceó y sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar el pesado sueño que le cerraba los ojos como si de imanes se trataran. Sentado en medio de uno de los vagones del subterráneo, esperaba impaciente la llegada de la estación donde se bajaba todas las mañanas de trabajo. Cada dos minutos echaba un vistazo al reloj amarrado a su muñeca. Pasaban de las nueve y le quedaban pocos minutos del limite de tiempo que tenía para llegar. Tenía un ultimátum.

Como una sardina más de esa enorme lata, salió del vagón y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Le quedaban siete minutos y estando en el centro de la ciudad, el barullo de la gente alentaba el paso de las banquetas. Fijándose apenas en las calles, corrió literalmente por su vida avenida abajo para llegar a su destino.

Alcanzó a ver el tan esperado edificio y apresuró el paso, sólo le quedaba cruzar la calle, entrar, subir y llegar a tiempo. Tres minutos. Toreando a los autos quedó a mitad de la avenida y en el ultimo carril tuvo que tragar su propio corazón, pues a menos de un milímetro había quedado de una segura cornada. Sin poder cerrar los ojos, o la boca, giró la cabeza y dentro del auto un paciente chofer ya entrado en años esperaba a que se moviera. A pasos mecánicos llegó a la banqueta y logró respirar el bendito aire que estuvo a punto de dejar de necesitar. Tras de él, el flujo vehicular continuó como si no hubiese estado a punto de ser atropellado.

Tiempo después, dejó caer la mochila en el escritorio de su cubículo y él también cayó como peso muerto sobre su silla. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y soltó un profundo suspiro. Esta vez sí la había visto demasiado cerca, ni siquiera le hubiera dado tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Había saltado literalmente frente al auto.

—Naruto- _kun_ , llegas tarde.

Apartó la mano de su rostro y apareció la figura de su tímida compañera de trabajo.

—Lo siento. No pude lograrlo —dijo sonriendo tristemente—. Se que lo prometí, pero sabes que la mala suerte sí anda en burro. La tengo en mí —Naruto se reclinó en la silla, pensativo—. Me puse tres alarmas, ¡tres! —replicó enseñando tres de sus dedos, acercándolos peligrosamente a la cara de la señorita—. Ninguno me despertó, bueno, uno sí, el ultimo. ¡No lo puedo creer, no sé qué voy a hacer! Dime, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? —cuestionó afligido a su compañera.

—Naruto- _kun_ , veras...

—Necesito este trabajo, en verdad que lo necesito. Tardare más de un mes en conseguir otro. Es algo que no me puedo permitir —Frustrado enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, tironeándose el cabello—. ¡Qué imbécil soy! ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido? ¡Maldita mala suerte! Soy una maldita oveja negra. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz algún día? —cuestionó levantando la mirada al techo—. Siempre es lo mismo. Estoy harto, ¡harto! Creo que lo mejor será que renuncie, ¿verdad? Aunque si me despiden al menos tendría pago. El mayor problema sería conseguir un nuevo trabajo, uno bueno. Ya sabes cómo estamos en estos días, nada...

—¡NARUTO!

El aludido cayó abruptamente de la silla. Cerrando al fin el pico y con el rostro sorprendido, mirando a su tierna y tímida amiga, quien había rugido tan fuerte como un león.

—Naruto- _kun_ , perdóname, lo siento mucho... —se disculpó la muchacha sin parar, en voz tan baja que fue necesario leerle los labios.

—No, perdóname a mí. No te puse atención —consiguió decir todavía aturdido—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Tsunade- _sama_ aún no ha llegado.

La carga que le daba ese aspecto de hombre encorvado desapareció con un _puf_ imaginario. Naruto respiró aliviado con una sincera sonrisa dirigida especialmente a su amiga, sus enormes ojos azules se aguaron y las mejilla tomaron color.

—Bendita seas, Hinata. ¡Bendita seas!

Se levantó entusiasmado y saltó contra su amiga, estrechándola en un vivaz y sofocante abrazo que sólo provocó un apasionado rubor en el rostro de la jovencita y ese temblor que la asaltaba cada vez que le daba un ataque de vergüenza.

Las personas dentro de aquel piso del edificio solo pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la emotividad del atolondrado e infortunado compañero de trabajo que, si continuaban llamándose compañero suyo, era sola y simplemente por ser el pequeño nieto de la directora de la famosa editorial.

—Gracias, Hinata. Muchísimas gracias. Ahora Kyubi y yo tendremos para comer, mantendremos la casa, le podré comprar pelotas y muñecos para que los pueda desmembrar, y tú... ¡tú serás la reina de nosotros dos! Él se sentara en tu regazo mientras yo te atiendo. Serás la reina, Hinata. La inteligente y… y…

Su cabeza reluciente en amarillo cayó hasta posarse en el hombro de su amiga. Hinata, avergonzada, sólo pudo acariciarle el cabello a su amigo tratando de apaciguar sus sollozos, sin entender el significado de las débiles palabras que salían húmedas de la boca de Naruto.

—¡Naruto! ¡Deja de moquear el hombro de Hinata y ven para acá!

El grito se escuchó claro y conciso, consiguiendo espantarlos y que el llanto de Naruto fuera acallado abruptamente. El joven levantó asustado la cabeza; estando de espaldas, no había logrado verla, pero sí escuchó el portazo que la directora había dado al entrar a su oficina. Si bien se había librado del despido, ahora tendría que enfrentar el humor de su gruñona abuela.

Sí tonto y muy perezoso, corrió directo al infierno al que había sido citado. Limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, sorbió la nariz y se aclaró la garganta antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

—Permiso —dijo entrando.

Detrás del gran escritorio de madera se encontraba la reconocida directora que, además de resultar ser su jefa, era su abuela. Mujer que siendo la madre de su padre terminó siendo la persona a cargo de su cuidado, el apoyo de su vida. Obligación que le quedó a la exitosa directora después de que sus padres murieran en un trágico accidente aéreo.

—¿Ya dejaste de chillar, mocoso?

 _¡Ah, sí!_ Esa era su adorada abuela. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

—Bien, dejando de la lado lo llorica que eres, tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero antes, pásame esa botella de _sake_.

Naruto tomó lo que le pedía y se la entregó temeroso. Su abuela no volvió a hablar hasta que su garganta se quemó por el trago de alcohol.

—¡Qué buen trago! —exclamó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Siéntate de una buena vez.

Atontado y dando uno que otro mal paso, logró sentarse frente a la gran señora, expectante a lo que pronto iba a escuchar. Juntó las rodillas sin recargarse en el respaldo, sus manos impacientes y ya sudorosas apretaban la tela de su pantalón, tratando de mantenerse quietas sin tirar o estropear nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, _obãsan_?

—¡Tu abuela! —gruño ella aventándole un legajo a la cara. Se apresuró a sostenerlo y levantar las pocas cosas que volaron en el viaje—. Te conseguí una buena, esta es tu oportunidad para brillar al fin. Tienes que dejar los libros infantiles. Necesitas otro tipo de escritos, algo más grande, algo gordo. Eres inteligente y lo suficientemente terco para lograrlo. Tienes el talento y la capacidad para lograr sacar al éxito muchos grandes libros. Hay que pulir ese talento. Así que deja atrás tu irresponsabilidad y saca este proyecto adelante. ¡Tienes que domar a la perra-diosa! —terminó de decirle con los ojos brillándole extraño.

—¿La perra-diosa? —murmuró sin entender, apenas de manera audible—. Pero abuela... no crees que es... demasiado apresurado. Todavía estoy a cargo de otros libros.

—Eso no será problema, pásaselos a alguien más. Sí, déjalos a cargo de Yamanaka, ella se hará cargo. No te preocupes. Por ahora, sólo quiero que te mates con esto, es una gran oportunidad, la única y la ultima. ¿Entendiste?

—Cla-claro —logró decir después de tragar duro—. Me esforzare, _obãsan_.

—¡Deja de decirme _obãsan_ , mocoso! —gritó la mujer que sentada enfrente suyo lo fulminó con una mirada fulgurante. Sus jóvenes ojos almendra se volvieron piedras.

A decir verdad, la mujer que tenía como abuela aparentaba sólo unos cuantos años más que él. El rubio cabello, los firmes senos y el delicado cuerpo la hacían ver muchísimos años más joven que la edad que en realidad tenía.

—Ahora lárgate.

Cuando regresó sano y salvo a sus tres paredes falsas, se vio en la tranquilidad suficiente para permitirse respirar profundo y ver lo que le había sido entregado. A sus veinticuatro años, con sólo dos de ejercer su profesión, apenas había conseguido publicar unos cuantos libros infantiles cuyas autoras eran simples amas de casa con un _hobbie_ que dejaba la tranquilidad de noches solitarias.

Él, en cambio, amaba escribir. Adoraba las letras, el uso de ellas y su bella manera de cautivar. Siempre se decía que el único amor en su vida eran las letras y los libros. No carecía de talento, y no era cuestión de falta modestia, en verdad lo tenía. Su único problema era esa titubeante manera de ser. Era temeroso, un tanto tímido con respecto a su ideas y siempre había vivido con el peso de la mala suerte. Escribía historia, es su intimidad y soledad las escribía, pero las guardaba únicamente para él, para nada ni nadie más.

Por eso es que trataba de ayudar a las personas que estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a la batallas de letras, palabras, verbos, rimas y enunciados. Y que mejor que ayudando a quienes escribían para pequeños criaturas con grandes imaginaciones. Él fue y recordaba ser uno de esos niños, que en la soledad y tristeza buscaba refugio en historias que echaban a volar su imaginación.

Tras atender llamadas, arreglar los muchos asuntos pendientes que tenía e informar a sus adoradas escritoras que las dejaba en manos de una muchachita parlanchina, coqueta y superficial, pudo leer la reseña de su próximo proyecto.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Naruto se permitió estudiar a fondo el nuevo proyecto en el que terminó embaucado apenas en el silencio de su recamara, bajo las calidas cobijas y con la espalda recargada en las reconfortantes almohadas. En ese momento, Kyubi estiró las garras en sus piernas y después de bostezar profundamente dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo.

El borrador se trataba de una cruda y angustiante historia de amor, llena de negro romanticismo, sarcasmo, tristezas y con un sorprendente final feliz. Algo completamente extraño, nuevo e inimaginable para un joven hombre, quien resultaba ser el autor de la llamativa historia. Le resultaba extremadamente atrayente, con sutiles señas de los encuentros apasionados de los protagonistas, la historia contenía un amor negro, por así decirlo. De esa manera lo entendía Naruto, un querer doloroso y lleno de espinas que complementaban a ese hermoso retoño de rosa que era el amor.

La curiosidad era algo que, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía ser suficiente para hacerlo actuar con instinto, más que por racionalismo. Sacó otra hoja del legajo que le había sido asignado, con la que su malsana curiosidad lograría satisfacerse. El autor era, como ya sabía, un joven hombre, quien tenía estudios en prestigiosas instituciones y en una de las mejores universidades de Japón, donde, según la información, había tenido un año de intercambio por Inglaterra, Estados Unidos e Italia. Como dato extremadamente importante y que cabía recalcar estaba que dicha carrera resultaba ser Administración de Empresas. No literatura, nada de letras, o siquiera filosofía.

Naruto se encontró sorprendido, pero a la vez interesado. Comparando a sus pasadas autoras a cargo con éste nuevo autor, no veía ninguna diferencia. El joven escritor parecía tener un don, un talento en bruto que merecía ser reconocido por la perra-diosa.

Aquel personaje interesante figuró dentro de su cabeza sin una imagen física determinada. Para él era una persona talentosa, con un virtuoso pasatiempo. Un autor poseedor de una imaginación inigualable, con posibles, muy posibles, oportunidades de triunfar en el ámbito de los libros. Y él, como editor, se encargaría de llevarlo ahí, al éxito. Aunque su mala suerte interfiriera de vez en cuando en el camino.

Kyubi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos con una sacudida de su cola. Sintiendo de repente un pesado cansancio, apartó el montón de papeles de su lado y lo colocó sobre el buró a un lado de su cama. Después, Naruto se dispuso a dormir sin preocupaciones.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente fue anormalmente tranquila. Despertó al tiempo en que la alarma sonaba por primera vez. Llegó al baño sin accidentes. Kyubi no murió de hambre, sed u otras causas. Su camino al trabajo fue tranquilo, sin mucha gente ni muchos autos que pudieran arrollarlo. Cuando llegó sin contratiempos al trabajo, quince minutos antes, estaba que agonizaba de inquietud. La suerte estaba siendo acomedida con él.

—Naruto.

Saltó de susto cuando lo llamaron a sus espaldas. Volteó para encontrarse directamente con Tsunade, que alta y rubia, daba repetidos taconazos contra el piso.

—Llegas temprano. Se me había olvidado mencionarte que tendremos hoy la entrevista personal del nuevo proyecto. Ya sabes, con el nuevo escritor.

—¿A qué hora?

—En dos horas. Prepárate —dijo, para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

Entrevista personal. Personal. Conocería a quién lo había dejado hasta altas horas de la noche cautivado por su intrigante historia, visualizando los personajes, imaginando los paisajes y lugares donde la acción y los problemas causarían estragos; donde irremediablemente terminarían enamorados los protagonistas de una cruenta historia de amor. Sintió haberlo vivido en carne propia, bajo la calidez de sus sabanas.

Apuró su trabajo desbordándose de emoción. Ese día resultaba ser uno importante. Conocería a un escritor innato. Y justamente sería él quién lograría llevarlo a la fama, a que muchas personas leyeran sus obras y quedaran prendadas a ellas, a que recibiera muchísimos premios y reconocimientos.

No queriendo terminar por fastidiar el nepotismo que la madre suerte le estaba otorgando ese día, salió para apaciguar sus nervios. Un vicioso cigarrillo le sedaría un poco los nervios. A un lado de la entrada principal del gran rascacielos inspiró la bendita nicotina. El clima estaba fresco, el sol había aparecido apenas para regalar su luz al día. Escondiendo una de sus manos bajo el brazo, Naruto quedó absorto en el paisaje de la ciudad, imperfecto y bullicioso.

—¿Tienes fuego?

Ladeó la cabeza ante el llamado. Un hombre alto y pálido, muy blanco en realidad, le hacía descubrir que su piel únicamente resaltaba la profundidad de sus ojos y el denso negro de su cabello. Desapegado de sus acciones, sus ojos bajaron a los labios delgados que segundo atrás habían musitado un sosa pregunta. Naruto reconoció el atractivo del hombre con un ligero aturdimiento en el palpitar de su corazón.

—Claro —respondió saliendo de su atolondramiento.

Naruto quedó hechizado por su mirada cuando se cruzó con ella al levantar su encendedor. El hombre se acercó a su mano para encender el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Conteniendo la respiración lo vio encenderlo, darle una aspirada y soltar el humo sin importancia, justo antes de que lo tomara por la nuca y acercara sus labios. Un beso simple, así, sin más ni menos.

Un nuevo atontamiento le impidió asimilar la boca extraña que se movía sobre la suya, con el aliento a cigarrillo compartiéndose entre sus labios y un intenso perfume penetrando por su nariz. La alarma que sacudía su azoramiento fue la lengua resbalosa que se aventuró a adentrar en su boca, y con un fuerte empujón apartó a su asaltante.

— _Imbécíl_ —musitó sin aliento—. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —bramó furioso, soltando su propio cigarrillo.

Pero tipo parado frente a él sólo sonrió petulante y dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

—Gracias —dijo, y se fue.

Naruto alcanzó llegar al baño justo para vaciar su estomago en uno de los tantos retretes. El susodicho órgano siempre había sido demasiado inestable y sensible para hacerle soportar situaciones o emociones muy fuertes, y terminaba vomitando donde fuera que pudiera. Cuando no quedó más que expulsar, salió despacio y se enjuagó la boca con la mirada perdida en el espejo.

Además de poseer el peor estomago del mundo, Naruto poseía una belleza casi delicada. Era delgado, esbelto, con facciones demasiado finas y redondas. El cabello lo tenía ligeramente largo, alborotado y escaso, parecía una telaraña rubia sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos, enormes y azules, eran cristales que reflejaban cada uno de sus sentimientos. Con un exquisito prendedor, el joven se apartó los cabellos que invadían su frente y ensalivó un poco sus gruesos labios.

Regresar a su cubículo con los nervios alterados jamás había sido su intención. Nunca le había sucedido algo parecido en su vida, ni siquiera teniendo la mala suerte que le perseguía. No cabía en razonamiento. ¿Cómo un extraño podía besarlo sin conocerlo, sin permiso o consideración? ¡Un hombre desconocido! En publico... Su estomago volvió a respingar, dando alarma de que aunque no hubiera comida dentro suyo, sí tenía suficiente acido que arrojar.

Respiró hondo, dejó muy en el fondo de su cabeza al mal nacido individuo profanador de sus labios y se sentó frente a la Mac. A la espera de su cita con su nuevo prospecto. Desinteresadamente ordenó cosas que tuviera que ordenar, clasificó lo que tenia que clasificar y dejó listo lo que necesitaría para la entrevista. La antelación para ésta misma había sido la necesaria para ordenarse mentalmente y poder tomar las armas que necesitaría en ese enfrentamiento.

Cuando fue llamado a una de las salas de conferencias donde se reunirían con el escritor, llegó impaciente y bastante nervioso. Tsunade sería la que lo recibiría y quién los presentaría como buena anfitriona. Tratando de despejar su mente, se acercó a las enormes ventanas de la sala. No pudo hacerlo. Sus pensamientos volcaron al individuo corruptor de sus labios.

 _“Maldito hijo de...”_ , pensó enfurecido, pero a mitad de ello escuchó la puerta abrirse y paró.

Tsunade entró jovialmente, con su cabello dorado tan parecido al suyo y una falda negra ceñida a sus voluptuosas caderas. Naruto agradeció que la blusa blanca que traía fuera lo suficientemente escrupulosa para no levantar malos pensamientos. Nadie pensaría que él resultaba ser el único nieto de la mujer, ni que ella fuera su adorada abuela.

—Naruto. Creí que no estabas aquí, pensaba llamarte.

—Tsunade- _sama_ —saludó como quién era en ese lugar.

Cerrando la caravana estaba ese tipo, el pervertido hijo de su madre. Aquel profana bocas. Con su cabello elegantemente recogido, su helado porte y esa estúpida sonrisa ladina. Los engranes de su cerebro colapsaron y sólo atinó a abrir la boca.

—Naruto, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo literato. Señor Uchiha, le presento a Naruto Uzumaki, su nuevo editor. Créame cuando le digo que está en buenas manos. Juntos lograremos más de lo que espera.

—Le creo, mi bella dama —Tsunade se sonrojó. Luego continuó éste sonriente—: ¿En qué mejores manos me podría dejar?

A duras penas cerró la boca y frunciendo el ceño, Naruto permaneció en silencio, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso había escuchado decir a Tsunade que, desde ahora en adelante, tendría que trabajar junto a ese tipo? ¡Con ese idiota insufrible! ¿Que sería quién estaría a cargo de llevarlo a la cúspide del éxito? ¿¡Ese era el autor de _Koigokuro_?!

La madre suerte, esa que segundos atrás había sido tan dadivosa, acababa de darle el mejor tiro de gracia. Sabía que tanta suerte no era sino un mal presagio, un mal agüero. Ni teniendo una de sus mejores armas en el bolsillo conseguiría alejar a la mala suerte. ¿Qué tanto podría ayudar la cosa peluda?

 

 

 


End file.
